


Hotline Bling (Another Page 80 Fic)

by writingfortheboyfs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teenagers, page 80
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfortheboyfs/pseuds/writingfortheboyfs
Summary: "Jeremy couldn’t help but notice how much deeper and rough Michael’s voice sounded because he was smoking. It made him feel weird. Michael’s voice was right next to him, and it sounded like he was speaking quietly, probably because he was trying not to wake up his moms. But it felt like Michael was deeply whispering into Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy’s cock twitched in response."Jeremy is bored and decides to masturbate when Michael phones him to obsess over a new video game and well, y'know. (I saw some other people try this basic fic format and I wanted to give it a go, I hope that's okay.)





	Hotline Bling (Another Page 80 Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some other people try this basic fic format and I wanted to give it a go, I hope that's okay. This is my first smut fic so sorry if it kinda sucks. Also I suck at titles. This is very NSFW. I will be writing more one-shots in the future, if you would like to send me a request or prompt then it is best to send me an ask on tumblr @ writingfortheboyfs. This was originally posted on tumblr.

It had been an incredibly boring day at school. Most days were boring, but particularly today. Jeremy had achieved very little. Admittedly he hadn’t been in the best head space for a while now. After the whole ‘Squip’ thing everyday had been a mixture of uneventfulness and battling his inner thoughts. He still struggled with his self esteem even though he had been Squip-free for two months now. **  
**

But what had really sent him into his current state of numbness had been his break up with Christine. They had tried going on a few dates and they had gone well. But in the end Christine had told him that she just didn’t feel a spark. He wasn’t surprised, in fact he actually agreed. It turns out that idolising someone you hardly know from afar and actually dating them are very different. They were still very good friends though.

So since then he had spent most days in a bit of a haze. Before the Squip he would use his obsession with Christine as a focal point for his everyday life. Now, he wasn’t sure what his ‘aim’ should be. He didn’t like not having a focus.

Anyway, he currently had a lot of homework he needed to catch up on. But he just couldn’t find the energy within himself to actually start any of it. At first he had been procrastinating by playing a video game, but then his mind began to wander, as it often did. Jeremy was one of those teenagers who found himself suddenly becoming horny regularly, especially at night while alone in his room ignoring his homework.

He had found himself struggling to really get into any of his usual porn selections recently. The bad acting and terrible directing had become much more noticable and off putting to him. But still, masturbating would be much quicker and more fulfilling with visual aid. So he turned off his Xbox and went to get his laptop.

It was getting dark so he decided to turn on his desk lamp, flooding the room with a warm low light. He looked at his room in disgust, he really needed to clean up around here eventually. He stripped down to his boxers. He quickly grabbed his laptop, a box of tissues, and some lotion, and headed back over to his bed.

Eventually he chose a porn vid that he remembered enjoying in the past. It was a typical horny dad and dirty housemaid plot, but he appreciated the build up and rough doggy style. He started the video and began gently stroking his member. The video didn’t have the most exciting beginning so he sat there leisurely stroking as he waited for it to get good. He fell into a good rhythm and the heat in his abdomen had begun to increase.

And then his phone began ringing beside him.

 _Dang it!_ He briefly paused his movements to check the caller ID.

Michael.

Of course, who else would it be? Jeremy checked the time and noticed it was actually quite late. It might be important. Sighing, he paused the video and pressed the green phone icon, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Hey man,” Michael’s voice greeted.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jeremy responded.

He was hoping this would be quick, because he was uncomfortably hard at the moment.

“Just calling to let you know that I finally finished that game I was telling you about the other day.”

Jeremy remembered, it had been some weird story based RPG that Michael had gotten really into recently. It wasn’t rare for Michael to get really into something and then constantly talk about it whenever he could. Michael had accepted a long time ago that Jeremy would never usually get into these things as well, which is what Michael really wanted, but the two of them had come to an understanding that Jeremy would patiently listen to Michael, even though he didn’t really care about it.

And so, Michael had phoned Jeremy to rant about this new game he loved. Usually Jeremy wouldn’t mind, in fact listening to Michael ramble could actually be quite relaxing, like falling to sleep with a podcast playing. Michael did have a really soothing voice. But right now wasn’t the best time.

Jeremy heard Michael inhale deeply over the phone and then cough a little.

_Oh, he’s high._

Michael began to talk in detail about the game and Jeremy really wanted to stop him and ask if they could talk about this tomorrow. But he didn’t. Michael had just gone straight into ranting, and Jeremy didn’t want to interrupt him when he sounded so happy and relaxed.

Jeremy couldn’t help but notice how much deeper and rough Michael’s voice sounded because he was smoking. It made him feel weird. Michael’s voice was right next to him, and it sounded like he was speaking quietly, probably because he was trying not to wake up his moms. But it felt like Michael was deeply whispering into Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy’s cock twitched in response.

Immediately Jeremy blushed and felt ashamed, how could he even think like that about his best friend? Jeremy knew he probably wasn’t completely straight, but he had yet to talk to anybody else about it. Jeremy also knew that Michael was probably gay, but he also assumed that Michael and Rich kinda had a thing.

Michael continued talking and Jeremy’s cock continued to react. Eventually Jeremy slowly reached down and resumed gently stroking himself. He would just try it and see how it felt.

 _Oh, God._  It felt amazing.

“I do think you would enjoy this game, dude.” Michael said.

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Jeremy replied absentmindedly.

Jeremy was trying his best to keep his breathing even but it was becoming more difficult as his pleasure continued to increase and his hand began to speed up. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but that only helped add to his erotic excitement.

“You okay?” Michael asked.

Jeremy gave a positive hum in response, hoping Michael would go back to rambling.

“Jeremy?” Michael whispered.

And this time he couldn’t help it, Jeremy let out a quiet moan of pleasure.

There was a silent pause as both of them realised what had just happened.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked.

“Please, keep talking,” Jeremy responded, not even trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

There was another pause, and then Jeremy heard movement on the other end of the phone.

“Okay,” Michael said.

And he went back to rambling about his video game. But now the tone of his voice was different, it was sultry almost, Jeremy could tell it was on purpose. He didn’t want to think about what this all meant in the long run. He simply began masturbating again, this time not bothering to be as quiet. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle opening. Michael’s breathing became heavier too.

“Jeremy?” Michael sounded breathlessly.

“Uh huh,” Jeremy responded, sounding just as wrecked.

“Are you thinking about me?” Michael asked.

Jeremy wasn’t sure how to answer that. To an extent, yes, because he was jacking off listening to Michael speak. But was he actively thinking about having sex with Michael? Well, now he was. He was thinking of Michael naked, of what he might look like. Suddenly he was imagining himself bent over the desk in Michael’s bedroom.

“Yes,” Jeremy replied with a moan.

Then Jeremy’s horny teenage mind realised what he needed in that moment.

“Tell me what you would do to me, Micah.” Jeremy whispered.

He heard a loud moan down the phone, and he had never heard such a sound come out of Michael before. He suddenly felt a sense of pride at being the one to make it happen. Jeremy had never felt this turned on before.

“Oh God,” Michael took a moment to regain his thoughts. “Okay, I would start slow and gentle, with my hand around your cock.”

Jeremy slowed down his strokes again to match what Michael was saying. He could tell that Michael was struggling to think of what to say, he was probably pretty embarrassed to talk like this. The thought turned Jeremy on just as much as what Michael was actually saying.

“I would start to speed up, and I’d rub your tip with my thumb.”

Jeremy moaned as he mimicked the action himself.

“And then I’d gently lick the tip with my tongue,” Michael breathed deeply. “To taste you.”

God, Jeremy wished Michael were here with him for real.

“And then I’d take you fully into my mouth, and I’d suck you off.”

“So good,” Jeremy muttered as he imagined it.

“God, I’d love you to throat fuck me,” Michael moaned deeply.

The thought caused a similar reaction from Jeremy. He could imagine getting frustrated and grabbing Michael’s hair and thrusting forward wildly as Michael nearly choked on him. Jeremy had to use all of his self control not to come yet.

“Would you want me to fuck you, Jere?” Michael asked, his voice going even deeper.

“Yes,” Jeremy responded. “Yes, please fuck me.”

Michael moaned again.

“Jeremy, can you put your fingers inside yourself for me?”

Jeremy felt like his whole body was on fire. He had never done that before. He didn’t even know if he’d enjoy it. But there’s no way he could deny Michael anything right now.

“Yeah, hold on,” Jeremy replied breathlessly.

He carefully maneuvered his phone to rest in between his ear and shoulder so that he could have both hands free. He reached over for the lotion he had grabbed earlier and carefully coated the fingers on his left hand with it. He slowly began to reach around himself. He hesitated with his fingers by his entrance.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Jeremy said, he was beginning to feel shy and nervous.

“I’d start by slowly but firmly pushing in one finger,” Michael instructed carefully, seeming to understand how Jeremy was feeling.

Jeremy did as Michael said. It was a little uncomfortable, but he trusted that Michael knew what he was doing. He continued to stroke himself to keep himself on edge and pleasured.

“And then I’d add a second finger, and slowly begin to stretch you out,” Michael continued.

Again, Jeremy complied. It was still a little painful. But the thought of Michael doing this to him instead of himself kept him going. The thought of Michael being inside of him suddenly excited him so much.

“Yeah?” Jeremy urged him to continue.

“And once you were ready, I would slowly ease my cock inside of you,” Michael held back another moan.

Jeremy hesitated for a moment, but then eased all four of his fingers inside of himself. He made a sound of discomfort as he tried to force them further in.

“Slowly, Jere. Push your fingers up and then bend them.” Michael’s voice sounded filthy.

Jeremy did as instructed, it took a bit of time and a few attempts but eventually he found that spot inside of himself that made him yell with pleasure.

“Good boy,” Michael muttered to him.

Jeremy did it again, and again, as he began to stroke himself erratically. Moaning loudly the whole time.

“And then I’d fuck you hard like you deserve,” Michael said.

Jeremy did his best to imitate Michael’s words. He was so close now.

“God, Michael, fuck me, fuck me.” Jeremy kept repeating.

He imagined himself bent over Michael’s desk, Michael holding him in place as he slammed into him over and over again. He imagined Michael wrapping one strong hand around his throat.

And suddenly Jeremy came, with a loud moan and Michael’s name on his lips.

He kept stroking himself through it and as he came down.

Michael soon followed after from the sounds of things.

“Oh God, Jeremy, so good,” Michael muttered as he came back down himself.

For a long time there was nothing but heavy breathing from either of the boys.

Jeremy had never felt so alive and physically sensitive. He had never experienced such extreme pleasure. But all too quickly Jeremy came to his senses and blushed furiously.

 _Jesus fucking Christ_. What had he just done?

“Michael?” Jeremy asked softly.

“Yeah?” Michael replied, sounding just as embarrassed.

Jeremy wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew their relationship had just shifted forever. And maybe that was a good thing.

“Do you want to come over tomorrow?” he asked with a smile.


End file.
